Catching Shadows
by Emoshun
Summary: Harry's on his last adventure at Hogwarts. He has no idea what *romance*, suspense, emotion and comedy await him. This romantic, action-packed story is my version of Harry Potter's final sequel. Reviews welcome. I hope you like it :)
1. Prologue

Content Warning: Rated R for a reason- violence and sexuality. It has mild language. If you would find this offensive, do not read it. Some parts do not contain any of this. You have been warned.  
  
*Catching Shadows* -=-PROLOGUE-=-  
  
"G'day!" A tall man with jet-black hair walked along the London streets. He seemed to be younger than a man, but certainly not a boy. The young man touched his forehead. "We're safe for the time being. Come along or we'll miss the train," he told his companions, another young man with fiery red hair and a small brunette.  
  
"Harry, you're such a worrywart!" Ron, the redhead complained. "Usually it's Hermione that does all the worrying!" He laughed a very pure laugh and put his arm around Hermione's shoulders and pulled her closer to him.  
  
"Look at the lovebirds," Harry laughed at his comeback. Hermione blushed.  
  
"Oh, stop it!" She said and playfully slapped his shoulder with her tiny hands.  
  
Then, the trio disappeared into a Brick wall. 


	2. The Trio Returns

CHAPTER ONE  
  
"Seventh years- you know the way. Guide the 1st years t' their bunks." Hagrid thundered. The giant laughed heartily when he saw Harry. "Well, what a nice surprise! Harry, Ron and Hermione returnin' fer their last year! List'n, don't be about messin' with Molfoy 'gain like last year-" Hagrid laughed with the new seventh years. "Let's ju' say he was 'fired' in Potions class." The giant chuckled and then went off to help the first years.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Wow, our seventh year!" Hermione smiled. Her smile was straight, even perfect. She had changed so much over the summer. Her figure was nice; complete- even womanly. Over the summer, she had straightened her hair, which was now gorgeous. She seemed like a new person.  
  
"I'm so worried about the exams!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
Well, if one thing had not changed, it was her love of school! Secretly, though, she disliked being a "goody-two-shoes."  
  
"Yes!" said Ron, sarcastically. "We only have TEN MONTHS to study!" Harry laughed. It was great to have the whole gang back at Hogwarts. But even better- Ron and Hermione were together, due to his wondrous matchmaking. Harry sighed a lonely sigh. He was the only one without a girlfriend. Sure, he had dated Parvati, a few muggles over the summer, and some Gryffindor girls. However, it did not feel like "magic," pardon a pun.  
  
"HARRY!" Ron yelled and waved his hand in front of his face. "Earth to Harry!"  
  
"Oh, sorry, I guess I must have been daydreaming." He replied.  
  
"You could say that again!" Hermione laughed. Ron admired her laugh so. Unlike his "maniac laugh," or so his friends called it, hers was girl-ish, and very warm. Then, from nowhere, a cold voice said, "Well, if it isn't the mudblood and her low-life friends."  
  
"Malfoy! I thought you'd have become more mature by now!" Hermione said, in a "know-it-all" voice.  
  
"Disappointed?" Malfoy asked, then laughed coldly and strutted away. He had grown much taller, and his muscles were very toned. However, his good looks did not make up for his harsh personality, according to the inseparable three. Now, the Ravenclaw and Slytherin girls disagreed. In fact, Malfoy would have several girls at a time, wrapped around this horrid finger. Many doubted he was a virgin; especially the girls who claimed to have slept with him.  
  
"Ugh, the beast!" Hermione exclaimed, and shuddered.  
  
"Yes, and now he is going steady with Pansy, but we all know that he has many more girls than that!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
Hermione frowned. "Girls? Ron, we're nearly eighteen! It would be proper for you to call us WOMEN."  
  
"Sorry." Ron said, then chuckled to himself.  
  
"You can say THAT again!" Harry exclaimed as someone passed him. "Who's she?"  
  
"Don't be a dope, Harry! That's Gin!" Ron answered. Ginny Weasley had grown much taller, and had beautiful flaming red hair, like Ron's.  
  
"Wow! She looks different!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, cut it out guys, let's get ready for dinner!" Hermione said happily. The young men agreed. Hermione had a strange power over them. "Hey, Ginny! Come to dinner with us!" The six-year beauty agreed, excited to join her brother and best friend.  
  
"Hermione! Let's go wash up and leave the boys time to talk!" Ginny giggled.  
  
"Yes, let's!" Hermione agreed. Then the girls walked away together, giggling and reminiscing about their summers.  
  
"What would we talk about?" Ron asked playfully. "Muggle sports!" He suddenly exclaimed.  
  
"My! That was random, Ron!" Harry said, surprised.  
  
"Yes, but have you ever played soccer?" Ron asked. Harry seemed very interested. The two friends walked away. They could have sworn they say something move in the shadows. 


	3. Malfoy's Secret

Catching Shadows- chapter 2  
  
A/N: No one has reviewed it, so. please tell me if you like it!!!  
  
"Move over, imbisul!" Goyle pushed Crabbe away from behind the dark statue. "They saw us!"  
  
"Now cut the crap guys," Draco Malfoy said, annoyed.  
  
"Did you see Ginny?" Crabbe asked, stupidly.  
  
"You guys are like the two stooges, you know that?" Malfoy insulted his followers.  
  
"You'd be the third-" Crabbe was cut off.  
  
"Shut up!" Malfoy shouted. He was trying to think of ways to get back at Harry. Well, not exactly "get back at," Harry had done nothing to him except spike his explosion potion in Potions Class during sixth year. Malfoy just wanted to torment Potter and his friends. Especially the mudblood. Crabbe was right, though. Ginny looked stunning. "No." Malfoy thought. "I am NOT attracted to redhead's little sister." But in truth, he was. Very much. 


	4. Head Girl

Catching Shadows Chapter 3  
  
A/N: sorry the second chapter was so short. This one's longer.  
  
  
  
"Oops!" Neville exclaimed, clumsy as ever. He had spilled his soup. for the third time! Despite his newly grown muscles, he always managed to spill something, push a statue over or receive hate mail. He barbarically wiped up the spill with his sleeve. Lavender stared longingly at him.  
  
"I wonder how Lavender ever wound up with. Neville!" Ron whispered, making Harry laugh.  
  
"What's so funny?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing." Harry answered, through laughing outbursts.  
  
"Hmpf." Hermione childishly pouted. She then brought the steaming hippogriff meat to her mouth and ate.  
  
"So, what's it like being a seven-year?" Ginny asked Hermione, anxiously.  
  
"Oh, well, I haven't experienced all that much, Gin," she answered and then the two friends laughed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Malfoy glanced over at the Gryffindor table. "Pitiful," he announced, and the whole Slytherin table agreed. Malfoy watched as beautiful Hermione and Ginny Weasley conversed. "No!" he thought. "I'm with Pansy, anyway." He convinced himself. "Besides, she's mudblood's best friend."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I wonder who the heads of the houses will be!" Hermione exclaimed, excitedly.  
  
"Oh," Ginny answered, "I just know they'll choose you, Herm." She finished in admiration Ginny wanted so much to be like Hermione.  
  
"I hope so," Hermione nervously replied.  
  
"Ehem," Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat and rose. Behind him were golden walls, more than half as tall as the Empire State building. The entire hall became silent, despite a few whispers. "First of all, I would like to welcome all of the first years to Hogwarts!" The crowd cheered. "And as for the rest of you, welcome back! Now, Ii will announce the house heads. In Slytherin. Draco Malfoy!" Dumbledore slightly frowned.  
  
The Gryffindor table groaned, while Slytherin cheered. Dumbledore went through the houses, then finally reached Gryffindor.  
  
"The head of Gryffindor is. Hermione Granger!"  
  
"Well done!" Ron congratulated Hermione.  
  
"As they say in the muggle world, Ditto!" Ginny exclaimed happily.  
  
Harry was the last to congratulate Hermione. "Congrats!" Harry said, slightly jealous.  
  
"Aw, thanks guys!" Hermione blushed.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At the Slytherin table.  
  
"Looks like know-it-all Granger's the head girl of Gryffindor!" Malfoy sneered. "Damnit, that's another thing in the way of Potter," he thought. Pansy stared lovingly at him.  
  
"And what are YOU looking at?" he asked, annoyed.  
  
  
  
"Sorry." Pansy gulped. The only reason she loved Malfoy was because. she was afraid not to. If she failed to complete his "sevices," she would most certainly be punished. It was truly unfair, but she knew that she could tell no one. "Should I just tell him I want out?" she thought, sadly. She slouched. The answer was no. 


End file.
